Bloody Valentine
by A Abstract
Summary: This is the continuation of Bloody Valentine by Kawaiiokama summery: the notorious prisoner Beyond birthday has been enlisted to help hunt down the serial killer known as 'kira'. a little bit of lemon eventually, fits in with cannon too, if you squeeze it


CHAPTER FOUR - EYES

'_this is quite interesting, I wonder what made them do this or even trust _me_ of all people'_ That was what Beyond Birthday thought as he sat in the back of a white van with his hand cuffed behind his back and his feet cuffed to the bench he was sitting on. Apparently they were taking him to a place where he would be staying and working/hunting to find this mass murder, Kira, really he didn't know why he agreed in the first place but it wasn't really that he had that much of a choice.

'_I heard that I might be working with Lawli-pop, I hope so then maybe I can slit his throat and be done with it'_

He heard the van come to a sudden stop and looked towards the doors at the back, he watched as they opened and two men walked towards him and undid the cuffs on his feet but left the hands. They grabbed him by each elbow and lifted him out of the van,

"I can walk you know" All he got in return was a disinterested noise from one of the guards, as they came round to the other side of the van they met up with two other men, One was named Hector Frey, he died on August 16th 2030 and the other was Kane Black, who died on April 2nd 2019.

"alright Beyond Birthday, prisoner thirteen, inside this building is where you will be staying and working to find the criminal Kira, you will be under constant surveillance, you will be told more when you go inside, and I suggest against the idea of running" This Kane Black seemed unafraid of him but he could see a slight hesitation and fear in his eyes. Really what was the point of putting up a mask when everyone can tell what's underneath.

"or...umm.. killing anyone…err sorry…" That was Hector speaking up this time, he seemed a lot more timid and afraid, What he said though was true, as if Beyond would ever run away.

"will there be Strawberry Jam?" again he was ignored.

They proceeded to walk into the building passing through at least ten security checks, Beyond looked around as they passed through the last one and noticed yet another camera, he had been seeing a lot of cameras everywhere. At least the place had decent security.

But not decent enough, oh how Beyond would just love to hack into the system just to prove what fools they were.

They stopped before a large door which seemed to require a code to open, Kane walked up to the panel and put in a bunch of number which Beyond automatically memorized.

"There's no point on memorizing the numbers they change every day and only I and those who need it are given the codes" But Beyond could see the lie behind Kane's eyes, tricking the murderer wouldn't work, he was too smart.

"uh w-when you go through th-this door you will meet L and you w-will be working for him to catch K-Kira"

Now what Hector said made Beyond _very_ angry.

'_I'm working _for_ L? that's ridiculous how dare he put me in a lower position than himself! He did it on purpose!'_ But nothing of what he was thinking was shown on the outside, it was hidden behind a carefully constructed mask of boredom and apathy.

"really now? And do you even know who I am and why I committed my crime?"

Beyond already knew that they had read his report at least five times but he just felt like playing with their heads for now.

"yes we are very aware on who you are and why you committed your crimes but it was on L's request that we do this" This did not make Beyond pleased in the slightest.

"Can you at least tell me a little about this serial killer I'm supposed to be catching" He might as well get at least _some_ information about this killer. But he only got an answer of "you will know more later" and that that was the end of the conversation.

They finally reached a big door with another panel to put a code in and it seemed there was a microphone and camera on the panel as well. Beyond had noticed that the two guard that had been guiding him around hadn't spoken, they probably weren't allowed to and Beyond wasn't bothered to check their names and death dates.

It was only then that Beyond had realised that they were in a corridor with a number of doors on each side each with a number on. Beyond mustn't have been paying attention because he only just realised that they were in a hotel.

'_Lawli must have organized all of this, I doubt a hotel would have _this_ much security'_ They stopped at a door with a golden plaque with the numbers '262' on it. He was told that when he goes through this door that he would meet L but still be restrained and monitored by them etc. etc., Beyond stopped listening at the part where he would meet L, absent-mindedly running his tongue over the small piece of mirror shard he had under his tongue.

Kane reached for the handle and opened the door then stepped in, he gestured to Beyond and the two men next to him to follow then Hector Last. When they entered the hall way, it was a pretty big room, they were met with the sight of an old gentleman which Beyond remembered to be Watari or Quillish Wammy.

"gentlemen if you would please follow me than you can meet L"

They followed Watari to the living room, which seemed quite large seen as it was only in a hotel room, but Beyond wasn't bothered looking at his surroundings his focus was on one scrawny pale man in the middle of the living room.

"I am L"

**~~~*Line Break*~~~**

No matter how many times he tried Light could just _not_ get the criminal Beyond Birthday out of his head, it was curiosity, it had to be.

Light _still_ hadn't killed the murder, that was what annoyed Light.

He kept looking at the picture in the newspaper of Beyond trying to figure out what it was that had captured Light's attention so much that he was researching about Beyond on the internet. It might have been the reason that he had committed his crimes to surpass L but other criminals have done that and he had killed them without a care.

"Hyuuk Hyuuk Hyuuk"

That was the other thing lately Ryuk had been more amused and Light just knew he knew something about this Beyond Birthday.

Deciding that he had done all the killings he could today he set down the pen and closed the book putting it away where it was safe.

He looked at his computer tempted to see whether there was any new information in the police data base about the criminal. Starting up the computer, curiosity getting the better of him, he hacked on to the police data base and found the thing he was looking for.

'_interesting, it seemed that he agreed to work with _L_ of all people, I doubt he had much of a choice though'_ Looking at the rest of the information Light found out that Beyond was hired to apprehend _him_, this made Light frown, Beyond had the IQ of 179 and L probably had around the IQ of 187 and Light only had the IQ of 172 it seemed that with both L and Beyond combined together that they might not have a lot of trouble finding him.

But he could only hope that Beyond won't be completely cooperative with L.

"Hyuuk Hyuuk Hyuuk this isn't gonna be as easy as thought is it, eh Light? Oh well at least it won't get boring now" Light decided to ignore the Shinigami scrolling down the page again he looked at the newest picture of Beyond. He had his hands cuffed behind his back and two guards beside him, but Light wasn't paying attention to them, it seemed Beyond had many masks just like him. He looked like he was bored and apathetic but Light could see passed that mask, he could see the fire burning in those eyes and he could see how angry Beyond was the eyes gave it aw- _the eyes_.

Looking at the eyes again in the photo Light could see just a tiny bit, it wasn't much, just a sliver of red in those eyes. _'it's as if he's wearing contacts'_. Going onto a search engine he typed in 'Beyond Birthday' up came many links and pictures, looking at the pictures of Beyond when he was seventeen and had committed his murders he looked at the eyes and noticed that yes they were red not black like he saw in the newspaper but instead they were red.

But his eyes just weren't any red they were the red that he had seen when Ryuk uses his Shinigami eyes….

Jumping up in realisation, eyes widening Light didn't take his eyes off Beyond's red ones, the red ones that looked like they could see into your very soul, _or like they could see your name and death day._

The only words that could make it out of Light's mouth at that moment were ones that caught Ryuk's attention "B-Beyond has the Sh-Shinigami eyes….."

"Hyuuk Hyuuk Hyuuk" Now things were getting interesting.


End file.
